The Flowing Petals, and Flowers that Die, They Can (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: My OC and Shadow The Hedgehog in love


The flowing petals, and flowers that die… They can never be revived… Or can they?(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 The gift, and another world

I walked out of my room, as I walked quietly to my parents room to wake them up. It's Christmas, and even though I didn't ask for anything, and we barely had any money this year, and I didn't care much about Christmas, it was still in my blood to wake up in the early morning, and wake up my parents at seven o'clock in the morning. I snuck into their bedrooms. "Wake up! It's Christmas, and seven!" I said rather loudly. They groaned, and got out of bed, and followed me to the living room. I flicked the switch, and the brilliant colours, and shimmering bulbs on the tree sparkled, and shone, filling the room with dazzling light. There was only one present under the tree. "Wow…" I said in surprise that there was only one item under there. It was a deep red colour, and the lights from the tree sparkled, and reflected off of the shining paper. I picked it up, and it was for me, from my _entire _family. "Thanks…?" I said, with a questioning tone at the end. I tore the paper open slowly, and tried to take it off perfectly. I soon gave up, and just ripped it off. It reviled a cardboard box. I opened it, and it reviled a red emerald of some sort that reminded me of a Chaos Emerald. I held it up. "Pretty. Thanks." I said, and gave them a fake, but very convincing smile. They smiled back. Then a white light emerged from the Emerald, and I felt my feet leave the ground. What the? I thought. Then I felt coldness stab through me, and I opened my eyes, which must have somehow closed. I was laying in the snow. I stood, as I felt the pain of the stabbing cold snow, and air. Snow flew, and spiralled up, and down all around me, in the freezing, crisp air of winter. My arms felt numb, and my face, and ears were almost like if they weren't there at all now. Why did I have to only have a t-shirt on when I found the Emerald in my Christmas present, and be transported here in winter; not to mention Christmas, and **not** end up inside a building? I thought. I looked around everywhere, there was nothing but trees, ice, and _a lot _of snow. I need to find shelter or I'll die. I thought, as I began to walk for what seamed like forever. After awhile my legs gave out, and I collapsed. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shivered violently in the snow. Something pulled me up, that made me feel like fire was blazing through me, and on me. He/she held me in a warm jacket, or cloak, as he/she pushed me forward, and urged me on. I opened my eyes to find a black, and red hedgehog, with white, soft, fluffy chest fur, and ice, cold, rock hard eyes, that blazed a raging fire, never ceasing. Shadow The Hedgehog! The realization screamed, and rang throughout my head. I couldn't speak. I just stared at him, with his emotionless expression, and cold, ice, rock hard, but somehow blazing with fire, blood red coloured eyes. I pulled out my Emerald, and gave it to him. He nodded. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, and we ended up in a yellow-white coloured living room with a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, sparkling brightly, and proudly. He let go of me, and I almost collapsed to the floor, but I stayed standing. Shadow put his cloak over me, and he made me sit on a purple coloured couch. "Who is she, Shadow?" I heard Sonic's voice say. He shrugged. "I found her freezing to death." He said flatly, and flashed the Chaos Emerald. "And she had this." He tossed it next to me. "Merry Christmas, Sonic." He mumbled. He turned to leave. "Why don't you stay awhile Shadow? It's freezing out there, and you could freeze to death. Besides, it's Christmas." Sonic said, offering Shadow a place to stay for now. "P-P-Please. S-S-Shadow." My teeth chattered together, as the words came out of my mouth without me actually purposely doing so. "Y-You need t-t-to t-take b-back your c-c-cloak a-anyway." I stuttered over my words. "You can keep it." He said with no emotion in his voice. "T-Thanks…" I said, wondering why he gave it to me. Sonic sat next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt warmth flood me. "Oh my god… You're _so _warm…" I moaned in pleasure, as I snuggled up into him. "Sonic!" I heard Amy yell furiously. Sonic jumped up. "Amy. It's not how it looks. I was just-" Then Amy swung her hammer at him, and Sonic started to run around the house, trying not to get killed, as Amy missed him, and hit random objects, and such. The cold came back to me, and I shivered a bit more then when Sonic was keeping me warm. Shadow sighed, and came over to me, and sat down. He pulled me into him so I could keep warm. The same fiery feeling seeped through me like thick, slow running lava, flowing down the sides of its volcano. Then Sonic jumped in front of us. "Hide me." He whispered. We both stared at him. "Sonic!" Amy called out. Then Amy came in, and was about to mutilate Sonic when I stood, and held her back with telekinesis. My arm out stretched, and I pushed her against a wall. My head became a bit on the heavy side. "Amy. Sonic was just trying to warm me up, because I was freezing to death. My name is Cathy." I said with no emotion, while it stayed at a monotone level. I let go of her, and sat back down, and they all stared at me. "What?" I asked holding my head. "Cool. You remind me of Silver. He has telekinesis as well." Sonic said. "Ya. But the only difference is that I don't even know how to use it while he does." I said. "You don't know how to use it? Then how did you hold Amy back?" Sonic asked me. I shrugged. I nestled up into Shadow again. "How can you be so god damn warm?" I asked. He shrugged. "What's up with you, Shadow? Generally you'd be the exact opposite of this." Sonic said. "She has a lot of Chaos Energy in her. Do you know what would happen if she died, and Eggman found her? He could take the energy she possessed, that didn't leave her body yet, and destroy this world. So if we keep her alive and safe, than she would help us keep Moubious safe." He said. "Wo, wo, wo. Chaos energy? What Chaos energy?" I said, wanting answers. "Don't tell me you didn't know. You look to be fourteen, and you don't know about your powers, and energy you posses? Where have you been?" He asked. "I… It doesn't matter…" I said, and shook my head. I can't tell them… Not yet. I thought, as I shook my head, and closed my eyes. "So, how are we going to teach you to use your powers?" Sonic asked. I shrugged. "Shadow. Why don't you teach her. You _are _the Ultimate Life Form, and you know how to use it more, and probably better than me." Sonic said in a wisdom filled voice. "Fine… Do I have to teach her how to fight too?" He asked, completely annoyed, and not liking this one bit. "Yes, and no…" I said. "I sort of know how, but not really." He looked at me with a hard, expressionless face. "Well, let's see how well you **can **fight _girl_!" He said, and pulled me up, then slugged me in the stomach. I crouched over, and backed away. "Ultimate Life Form or not… You have no idea what you just got yourself into!" I growled, and I took off Shadow's cloak, and threw it on the couch. I went into my fighting position. He lunged at me, and I dodged him, and twirled in behind him, and was about to make my foot make contact to his back, as he disappeared, and then I ducked, as I dodged his punch. I kicked upwards, and hit him in the face. I slugged him in the stomach, and kicked him into a wall, as it collapsed, and made dust, and dry wall fly everywhere. As the dust slowly settled, Shadow emerged from the rubble, and lunged at me. I moved to the left, and tripped him. He hit his face into the ground, and I held him down with my foot. "Shadow. What's with you, you aren't even trying." I said, wondering what the hell he was doing. "Can you two stop, before you **destroy the entire house**!" Sonic kinda yelled at us. I stared at him, and let go of Shadow, and he got up. "Thank you." He said. "I was going easy on you." He muttered. "Then try harder. _A lot _harder. I want a _real_ challenge." I said demandingly. "I will, and already planned on it." He hissed. "What is going on?!" Knuckles, and Tails asked, as they appeared from a door less doorway. "Shadow found the light brown hedgehog over there, and her name is Cathy. She has powers, and stuff, and Shadow tested her on fighting. He went _really _easy on her." Sonic explained. Wait, hedgehog? I scanned myself over a bit. I _am _a hedgehog! I thought. "Cathy." My head snapped up as Sonic said my name. "This is Knuckles, and Tails." Sonic said, as he gestured to each of them. "And by the looks of it, you already figured out who Amy, Shadow, and I are." He said. I nodded. Maybe I should pretend that I don't know what's going on, and stuff, and hide the fact that I'm human. I thought, and made a decision. Ya. That's what I'll do. Hide the fact that I'm human, and say that I don't know who my parents are, and I don't remember my past. From now on, I am not Catherine Anne Ellis, I am Cathy The Hedgehog! I thought, and smiled to myself a bit. Well… Maybe I should just not tell them, but not lead on that I know them, but not lead on that I am a real hedgehog, even though I'm not... I changed my mind. "Now. We have to fix the wall." Sonic sighed out, then muttered, "Why does everyone pick on my house?" I chuckled a bit. I wonder… I suddenly thought. I focused on the wall, and I tried to fix it. Surprisingly it worked. I held my head, and stumbled into the wall next to me. "Umm… Thanks?" Sonic said, as he looked at me. "I wonder how I pulled that off." I said, muttering it to myself more than anyone else. "You shouldn't do stuff you don't know how to do." Tails said. "I don't care. It's not like I will do much damage anyway." I said flatly, and coldly. I began to shiver a bit again, and I was getting colder. I snatched the cloak off the couch, and wrapped it around me tightly, and securely. A bit of warmth flooded me, then seemingly disappeared. I smelt what seemed to be Shadow's sent. It smelt _really _good, but I couldn't describe it. It is like nothing I have ever smelt before. "So, Cathy, right?" Amy said, and I nodded. "We were all about to just play a game. Do you want to join us?" She asked. "Depends." I said with no emotion, as I looked at her with a half glare, and half curiosity. "Truth or dare!" She said happily. "No." I muttered. "Why not?" She asked. "I hate truth or dare. I also hate seven minutes in heaven, and spin the bottle, and anything else along those lines." I said, as I listed things I hated to do. "That's different. Hey, let's get you out of that baggy t-shirt, and baggy pants, and put you in real clothes." She said, trying to not let my dislikes get to her. "And by real clothes, you mean dresses, and skirts, and tank tops, right?" I asked her. "Yep." She said with a smile on her face. "Then, hell no!" I growled rather coldly. She looked at me wide eyed. "Make up?" She asked. "Hell no once again." I muttered. She continued to stare at me, along with everyone else. "What!?" I hissed. "You don't like dresses, skirts, _**or **_make up!?" Amy said in disbelief, and… Horror? I nodded. She continued to stare at me, just like everyone else. "So, I'm different. Is that so wrong?" I asked, with a bit of venom in my voice. "No. It's cool." Sonic said happily. "What do you think of shopping?" He asked me. "I hate it." Amy's eyes got even wider, and Sonic looked happy, same with Tails, and Knuckles, and Shadow was just unaffected. "Sweet!" He said, and everyone else nodded in amazement. Amy just stumbled off, and the guys joined me on the couch. "So, what do you like to do?" They asked. "Football, and explore the wilderness." I muttered, and wondered what else I like to do. Then a wall came crashing down. I jumped up into a fighting stance, and so did everyone else. Something came at me, that was clouded by the dust, and debris flying with the splitting cold wind, that blew in from outside, along with snow. I felt it pick me up, and have a firm grasp on me, as I was lifted up into the air quickly. I struggled to get free. Once it cleared, I seen Eggman in his machine, with arms, and I was in its right hand. "Let her go Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Why should I?" He asked. Sonic growled. "Put me down." I growled at him. He ignored me. I felt anger stir inside of me. "I said. _Put me down_!" I hissed with venom coaxed into my voice. "I need her for world domination, and nothing can stop me." He said smugly. I struggled even more. Sonic lunged at him, only to be hit back by a hand that sprang out from the middle of its body, completely hidden, and unnoticeable. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald, and tossed it down to Shadow. "Shadow!" I called, and he grabbed it, and used Chaos Control, and appeared behind Eggman. He kicked through it, and it started to glow white, and then exploded. I flew back into something, as I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them to see Eggman trying another technique on them. I stood, only to be pulled back, with my mouth covered. There was a cloth, and I could hardly breath, and I could easily tell there was something on the cloth. Everything began to fade out. The last thing I saw was an image of Metal Sonic.

Shadow's pov-

I landed on the ground, as the girl flew back into the wall from the explosion. Eggman started to try a new tactic with us, but we evaded it, and countered. He was shooting a type of compressed bullets at us, that made barely any sound, but were easy to dodge. Just as soon as it started, it stopped, and Eggman began to flee. We let him go. "Why did he leave if he didn't get Cathy?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this right now." Sonic said, a bit worried. I went over to where the girl had crashed through the wall, and she was no where to be found. "She's gone." I hissed. "What!" Sonic said in disbelief. He rushed over to me swiftly. "So, you mean to tell me that Eggman was just distracting us, while someone else took her for him!" Sonic said upset, and angry. I nodded briefly. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go rescue her!" He was about to take off. "We need a plan, _blue boy_. And we have to think of one fast. Her life is at risk, same as the sake of this world." I said, and crossed my arms. He looked at me, and nodded approvingly, but not liking the idea of it. "So… What's the plan?" He asked.

Chapter 2 Unattainable (Who said I needed help?)

My pov-

"Place her in here." I heard a voice, far away, demand. I felt myself be thrown on something. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a tube, with glass surrounding me. Metal Sonic, and Eggman were on the outside of it. I flipped myself over off my back, and stood, as I observed where I was. The entire place appeared to be made out of titanium. It was very plain, and spacious, and had controls here and there, followed by a large flat screen TV monitor. "I see you're finally awake, but it is too late to stop me. This machine you are presently in will rob you of your powers, and give me unimaginable power!" He laughed evilly, explaining what he was going to do to me. I went up to the glass, and placed my hands on it gently. It was warm, and smooth. Mecha Sonic watched with leering eyes. Eggman stocked over to some controls, and started the machine up, and I felt nervousness fill me. A green glowing tube came down on top of the glass, and the machines engine grew seemingly louder. It soon was down all the way. I heard a high pitched noise emit from somewhere, and I felt my stamina drain. I fell to the floor, and curled up into a ball. I stared at the glass, with the green glowing tube over it. It soon lifted up, and unconfined the glass, and I. The glass lifted as well, and I just continued to stay curled up in a ball. "No! This is impossible!" I heard Eggman shout furiously. "What is it, Sir?" Mecha Sonic asked. "The machine only drained her of her stamina, not her powers, or anything!" He continued to yell. "Good…" I said, with a small smirk of pleasure on my face. In a matter of seconds I was lifted, and pinned against a wall, off the floor by five inches. He was trying to choke me, but there was only one possible spot on my throat to be enabled to choke me, and his hand was in the wrong spot, fortunately for me. "Give us your powers, or die." Mecha Sonic growled at me; his voice soaked with venom. "No. I wont let you take over this world. I'd rather die." I said without much difficulty. He held back his fist, and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. I heard a crash, and I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes, to find Sonic, and Shadow beating the crap out of Mecha Sonic. I started to get up, as I felt arms pull me up, trying to help me. It was Tails. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on out, Metal Sonic number two, and get the girl!" Eggman called. Part of the wall shot up quickly, as a dark figure appeared. A updated version of Metal Sonic emerged from it, and lunged at me with great speed. I hit my shoulder into it, and he flew back, as I skidded back, across the floor, with an injured shoulder. He lunged at me again, and I attempted to dodge, but I was pinned against the wall again. I struggled, as he tried to choke me. I began to get frustrated, and anger stirred violently within me. I turned black all over, excluding the red ribbon that was on my left arm, and had blood red eyes. A burst of energy cam from me, and Mecha Sonic flew back into a wall, across the room, and everyone else was knocked back as well. Then both the Mecha Sonic's came at me. They glowed a turquoise colour, as I calmed down, and was my normal colour again. I began to crush them with telekinesis. I let them go, and the fell to the ground as scrap metal. I looked around the premises for Eggman, but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone rushed over to me. Well, everyone but Shadow. "Hey, are you okay?" "What happened?" They asked. "Yes, I'm okay. Just tired. Eggman tried to take my powers, and stuff, but he just drained my stamina. I'm fine." I assured them. They sighed in relief. "Next time though, don't let your anger get to you." Sonic said, and was about to place a hand on my shoulder. I hit it away. "Do not touch." I mumbled in a monotone voice.

L8er-I was sitting on the couch, watching TV on and off with everyone else. All of a sudden mom, and dad popped up on the TV, and they are about to be shot. "Cathy. I know who you really are. Show yourself, or they get it." A man; unknown to me said, as he held a shot gun to their faces. I quickly transported to Earth, where they were, and changed into a human, and tackled the man. I stole the shot gun, and blew his face off, and teleported back, with my parents. I turned away from everyone, and ran away to my room. I closed the door quietly, and locked the door. I jumped into the bed, and hid in the blanket. OR (If I am allowed, and can) Brittiny shows up on the TV and she's crying. "Cathy. Please come back, wherever you are. Please." She said. I teleport there, and become human, and I run up to her, as we were crowed by people. She sprang up and hugged me. I held onto her, as I pushed us through the crowd, and ran off into the woods, with no one following us, surprisingly. I teleport back to Sonic's, and they all stared at me, and I brung her up to my room, and place her on my bed, and told her to get some rest. I went back down stairs. Everyone was staring at me. I looked away from their gazes. "Sonic… Can she please stay here?" I asked him. "Ya… But you have _a lot _of explaining to do." He said. I sighed, and went over to the couch, and sat down. "Shadow, I know you hate me, so if you don't want to be near me, will you at least listen to me, and be near me just this once?" I said, before I explained anything. Without any glimpses, or anything, I began to tell them what they should have known from the time I got here. "When Shadow found me freezing to death, I had been transported here by the red Chaos Emerald I found in my Christmas present on Christmas day. I was human, and from Earth. I knew who you all were before you even introduced yourselves. It was because on my planet, you are all fiction. I never told you because I didn't want Shadow to hate me, and I didn't want to go back home." I mumbled. "Who said I would hate you?" Shadow asked. "Me. You hate humans, so it would only be natural for you to hate me as well." I answered him. "But I don't." He sat next to me, and stared at me. I lowered my gaze. "But that still doesn't kill the fact that you could be lying." I muttered sadly. "I could be. And I couldn't be. It is what you believe that makes the difference. Look at me. Now tell me if it looks like if I am lying." I did as he said, and he looked to be completely honest. "You look… Like if your being… Completely honest…" I mumbled on and off. I dropped my gaze once again.


End file.
